


魑魅魍魉·biubiu灰机

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	魑魅魍魉·biubiu灰机

Chapter 有一些关于双修的不可描述x  
其实那天光一说的“别的感觉”这回事，刚并不是很明白，也没有放在心上。后来真的开始辅导之后他才发现，原来让光一那么羞涩的那种“感觉”是性快感。  
然而他依旧没有放在心上。  
其实该知道的他也知道了，好歹都十六岁了，感情淡薄不是什么都不懂，感情淡薄也并不是感觉缺失。只是这方面他到真是没什么太大需求，就算早上起来有时候会很精神，他也只是淡定地等着某处乖下去而已，也就没有在意光一所说的那些。  
反而光一一开始一直显得束手束脚害羞至极，倒是让刚觉得大开眼界。毕竟在他的印象中光一一直是一个很强大并且不苟言笑的人来着。强大中透着温柔，但总的来说……  
不可能会有这么害羞扭捏的时候啊喂！  
“咳……你闭上眼睛就好了。”光一磕巴着吩咐了一声。  
他是真的害羞，毕竟跟刚认识也不过小半个月，自己这边是不太会主动去敞开心扉的，刚更是有些淡薄，虽然情感淡薄的原因他已经从利拉那边得知了，但是要主动去跟他搞好关系……光一是不干的。  
但是他又更加不想让刚被别人碰。尤其精神是极其复杂的领域，也是一个人最私密的部分，他下意识地想要让刚守护住那种地方，最好是除了自己之外没有人能看到的那种。  
很容易被误解的一点就是光属性与暗属性的关系了。几乎所有的普通人和大部分异能者都觉得二者是对立的关系，但光一却知道，两者其实是互补的。  
鬼翼岚虽然跟刚同是暗属性但是说不定自己反而能够更好地引导刚呢？  
光一为自己毫无来由的占有欲和小心眼找好了理由之后，轻轻地抓住刚的两只手腕屏息进入了冥想状态。  
“放松……听着我的声音。”  
光一低沉柔软的声音好听又透着股勾人的性感，刚肩头起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，他做了几次深呼吸再次放松身体。  
渐渐地，他感觉到似乎有个什么东西在触碰他的后脑。  
“是我在……别担心，相信我，放松下来就好。”  
“唔……”  
脑袋后面麻酥酥的像是被人轻柔地抚摸，刚哼了一声轻轻咬住嘴唇。但是原以为只是简单的痒，很快他就发现自己错了。  
那股勾人的、令他心跳加速的痒细细地顽皮地向下蜿蜒着，蔓延到了他的全身——  
\--------------------------------------------------  
为了安全问题考虑还是传送一下x  
然而没有车！只有吱呦biubiu飞机x

光一明显听到刚的呼吸变沉重了。  
这也是难免的事情，其实入侵一个人的思维对他来说实在是太简单了，简单到这个过程刚丝毫都不会察觉。所以为了达成目的，他必须触碰某一块区域引起刚的注意才能让他有直观的、被自己入侵的感受。  
这种很明显的区域有两个，一块是痛觉，一块是性快感。  
而光一又舍不得让他痛。  
精神入侵是一件很奇妙的事情，好像在没有动手的情况下就看光摸遍了他的全身。  
“呜……~~啊……”  
令人头皮发麻的快感从大脑处直接炸开，刚一时没能忍住呻吟出声，下意识地反手紧紧抓住了光一的手。  
那股热流顺着他的脊椎向下，在胸口扩散开来，从未被碰过——就算他自己也不曾有意触碰过——的乳首自动挺立，摩擦着衣服又带来一股难忍的酥痒，他耐不住半张着嘴吐出了灼热的气息。  
很快那股热流爬过小腹没入双腿之间，未经人事的性器几乎是立刻就勃起了，刚却根本无暇顾及，他紧紧抓着光一的手浑身发颤，要知道这种精神刺激可是比爱抚身体来的感觉要强烈太多了，他现在大脑里面乱成一团根本连思考能力都差不多失去了。  
【刚，清醒一点！】  
光一的声音直接响在了他脑中。  
沉浸在情欲刺激中的刚听到了他的声音，脑袋却很迟钝地迟迟没有给出反应，光一叫了他两三次他才勉强给出了回应。  
【要怎么做？】  
光一是在非常庆幸脑海中的交流不会透出情欲的意味。他现在紧张极了，甚至连睁眼看看刚都不敢。他觉得那样会让自己失控。  
只是想一想刚面色绯红的模样自己都开始慌了。  
【加固你的防御，把我挡在外面。慢慢来，想想鬼翼岚是怎么跟你说的。】  
刚勉强凝聚起了一点精神。早些时候鬼翼岚教给他了一个简单的方法，说是凝聚精神之后顺着已经有的防护一圈圈地走就可以慢慢将保护加固了，然而这一招现在来看却是太慢了，显然行不通。  
同时刚也察觉到，光一在抚摸着自己的是一股力量，那么直接对抗那股力量大概就可以了吧。  
于是他试着把所有的防护都加固到那一个方向，果然身体传来的感觉就淡了不少。但是这样的抵抗是极其费力的，只坚持了短短的一分钟刚就出了一身冷汗，因为用力过度他的周身刮起了狂风，房间里呼啸响彻耳际，但是集中着精神的他却是听不到了。  
“不……行了……呜……”  
刚咬紧牙关挤出几个破碎不堪的词来之后就松懈下来，然而再次席卷而来的刺激和快感却强烈了好几倍，他直接受不住地惊叫出声身子一软向下倒去。  
光一在他倒地之前险险地将人接住带进怀里，刚双手爬到他肩膀上圈住他的脖颈贴过去 ，身体不自觉地磨蹭着他：“呜……难受、嗯~~~痒……”  
怀里抱着发烫的身子，光一早就把精神力撤了回来，他在脚边放了一张长沙发，随后扶着刚在上面躺下尴尬地说：“那个，我是不是先回避一下你解决解决……”  
“我……躺一会儿就好了……”  
刚的声音浸了蜜一般沙沙甜甜的，光一做了几次吞咽的动作消失在原地。  
身体的热度并没有随着光一离去而消失，刚闭着眼睛躺在沙发上调整了一会儿，还是忍不住将手伸进了裤子里面。  
肉棒涨紫发热硬得令他吃惊，分泌出来的东西已经将内裤打湿了一小片，刚顾不得那么多，微凉的手指触摸上去的时候就令他舒适地叹了一声，随即不受控制地借着流淌下来的腺液飞快套弄起自己来。  
在这之前他对任何事物都没有什么明显的兴趣，而就算早上有的时候有了反应他也只是等着感觉退散而已，所以真的说起来……  
这种自慰行为都是他的第一次。  
男孩子总是会在这些地方敏锐一些，即使之前没有弄过，刚也很快掌握了让自己舒服的方法。想到刚刚的感觉，他将另一只手探进了衣摆爬上胸口捏住了肿胀的乳首，一股似痛非痛的酸麻感觉立刻扩散开来，他侧身更加用力地揉捏着胸口低低地呻吟起来。  
房间里的一切都在光一的掌控和监视之下，换个说法的话他在这间屋子里的时候只是精神体，就算他不想看，刚自慰的场景也会一点不落地反映在他眼前。  
他蜷缩的样子、脸颊的绯红、露出来白白嫩嫩的小肚子，还有胸口、胯下激烈的爱抚……  
光一狠狠地闭着眼睛，他知道这样不好，可是……  
胸口的火越烧越旺，他没能忍住睁开眼，并且还隐藏了身形凑近了些，就站在刚身边看着他。  
“呜~~要……哈啊~~舒服……嗯~~~！！”  
手上的动作突然停下，刚绷紧了身体大大地激灵了好几次，随后瘫软在沙发上，懒洋洋地抽出了手，掌心跟指尖还挂着丝丝缕缕散发着淡淡味道的浊液。  
他闭着眼睛喘息，胸口的手没有拿出来，露出腰间大片皮肤白得炫目。  
好软……好想摸一摸……  
光一看得心跳加速，他悄悄回到了稍远的地方，然后故意清了清嗓子现身出来加重了脚步走向沙发。  
刚就算听到他走来也没有坐起来更没有遮掩，直到光一将一张纸巾塞到他手上，他才懒懒地用很慢的动作擦干净手指。  
睁开眼睛，棕黑的颜色被情欲洗得水润发亮，他静静地看着光一，只盯得光一觉得自己刚刚的行为全部被看穿，正心虚地想转移话题，却听他问道：“这是正常的吗？”  
“什么？”光一一愣反问道。  
“我是说……之后每次都会……”刚撑着沙发慢吞吞地坐起来，眼睛一直盯着光一，“每次都会这样？”  
“嗯……”光一别开目光，“也……不会，这次是我没有经验，可能刺激稍微强了些，下次会注意的。不过你做得很好，第一次就能抵抗我将近两分钟，这样的话进展会很快的。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”刚站起来有些疑惑地问，“手脚软绵绵的没有力气……也是因为这个？”  
“呃……”光一犹豫了半天还是说了实话，“这个可能是因为你刚刚……嗯……自慰了……的缘故。”  
“原来是这样啊。”刚立刻一副恍然大悟状。  
光一想到什么似的惊讶地问他：“你不会之前从来都没有过吧？”  
“没有啊。”刚摇摇头一脸茫然地低头看看自己的手，“必须要自慰嘛……？”  
“也不是必须，不过你都十六了竟然是第一次……算了这都不是什么要紧事，这种事情看你个人需要而已。”  
刚若有所思地点点头，视线由手转到了光一胯下：“啊，你也硬了。”  
光一立刻双手捂住了那里一脸尴尬。  
刚很体贴的点点头说：“那我先走了，你也自己解决一下吧。今天谢谢你，明天见。”  
说着他挥挥手就离开了，留下光一一脸苦笑。  
明天？明天可不敢这么胡闹了。


End file.
